monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Slime Girl
The Slime Girl is a basic slime monster. She is the first enemy that Luka encounters in Chapter 1 of Monster Girl Quest. Personality All in all, she seems quite playful and somewhat harmless, although she seems to get a taste for certain men and usuallly abducts them after feeding on them. Biography She appears near Ilias Village, causing the villagers to panic while Luka goes to face her before his baptism ceremony. Despite being a low-class monster and the first enemy, the Slime Girl has the ability to control her body and is also capable of regeneration, proving invulnerable to Luka’s initial attacks until he uses Flail Wildly. He eventually sends her fleeing after hurting her a little, while she calls Luka a “meanie”. Monsterpedia Entry “Though the Slime Girl is usually considered a weak monster, the ability to freely control the shape of her body can make her a threatening enemy. A weak adventurer is sure to struggle against her. They are usually happy and not hostile towards humans. However since their staple food is male semen, they regularly seek out weak men to attack. They pleasure them by wrapping up the man’s body in their slime to extract their semen. Keeping their catch stuck in their body, they are able to feed ten or more times on a single man. Most times after feeding, the slime girl will release her catch. However, there have been reports of the Slime Girl’s taking their prey home if they really like the taste of his semen, keeping them there indefinitely. In addition, male semen is required for Slime Girls to divide into new Slime Girls.” Attacks *'Slime Tentacle:' Normal attack, will trigger hand bukkake on losing. *'*Recombine:' Recovers HP when attacked. *'*Slime Wrap:' Triggers bind status and causes damage. Will trigger crotch bukkake on losing. *'Slime Handjob: '''Binded attack, will trigger crotch bukkake on losing. *'*Slime Absorb:' Binded attack which leads to '''Slime Heaven' on the same turn. Will trigger belly and crotch bukkake on losing. *'Slime Heaven:' Binded attack which leads to a one hit KO via instant follow-up. Will trigger belly and crotch bukkake on losing. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview In battle, the Slime Girl is pretty basic, which can be expected of the first monster fought in the game. She quickly introduces the player to the bind status as the battle will start with Luka pinned by her, so the first priority is naturally to use Struggle to break free. After that, it's all about using Attack. However, the first time she will dodge it and the second and third time, she will use Recombine to heal 15 HP. Luka then has “Flail Wildly” unlocked as a useable technique through the Attack function, which greatly disrupts her healing technique (recovers 5 HP). Seeing that normal attacks will only do less damage than she can recover with Recombine, using the technique is the best way forward. Once she loses enough health, she’ll flee, however on Hard or Hell she will keep fighting until she loses all her HP. She does have some tools under her belt: Slime Wrap has two stages with the second stage allowing her to use Slime Handjob. She can also use Slime Absorb if Luka is bound and below half health, going straight to Slime Heaven and using it as an instant follow-up attack until Luka loses all his HP. If Luka loses his first battle, the Slime Girl will take advantage of him after absorbing the lower half of his body, giving the appearance of vaginal penetration as she rides him cowgirl style, then taking him home to use him as a feeding slave and mate. Evaluation “Oh come on, you are already here? Losing to the first enemy... how pathetic! Beaten by a slime, the punching bag enemy of RPGs! Remember to use Struggle if you are bound. As long as you are able to move, it's an easy fight. If you are bound when your HP is below half, the Slime has a small chance of using Heaven. But if you fight normally, this situation shouldn't occur... Well then, Luka, it's time to try again. I will always watch over you.” Trivia *A Slime Girl being the first enemy may be a reference to various JRPGs, in which Slimes are often the first enemy players encounter. Ilias references this, naming the enemy the “Punching Bag of RPGs” in the Evaluation scene. *She is the only slime-type monster that heals. **She is also the only monster that heals infinitely without drain. *Despite learning the skill Flail Wildly, the attack is chosen through an additional Attack menu (only in this battle), not the Skill menu as is the case in a normal fight. *Slime Girl has no breast related attacks or facial attacks, this makes bukkakes 1 and 2 unattainable in normal gameplay outside of the Encyclopedia. Also, bukkake 4 shows the semen inside her along with the remains outside. *Different Slime Girls appears in Grand Noah and in Undine’s Spring. *The Slime Girl seems quite resilient as she is able to travel quite far afield for a Slime and is especially close to Ilias Village, a place where monsters generally keep away from. Gallery Monster Girl Quest: Paradox Ct slime1.png|Attack cut-in in Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. Category:Artist: Kenkō Cross Category:Monsters Category:Slimes Category:Undine’s Spring Category:Grand Noah Category:Ilias Village Category:Battles With Interferences Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 1